


Empty Chairs for Missing Vod’e

by Red_Vines



Series: Music and Musicals ala Star Wars [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like clones singing about their grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines
Summary: Empty chairs at empty tables from the clones’ POV.
Series: Music and Musicals ala Star Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Empty Chairs for Missing Vod’e

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GraceEliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/gifts).



> Sung for [GraceEliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz); and suggested by littlemsterious
> 
> * * *
> 
> Warning - sad feelings. I do not own Star Wars or Les Miserables (the book or the musical).

There's a grief that can't be spoken

There's a pain goes on and on

Empty chairs at empty tables

Now my men, vod’e, and gone

They were forced into revolution

And still forced to light the flame

Here they sang about tomorrow

And tomorrow never came

From the table in the corner

They hoped for a world reborn

And they rose with voices ringing

And I can hear them now!

The very words that they had sung

Became their last communion

On this lonely barricade

At dawn

Oh my friends, my friends forgive me

That I live and you are gone

There's a grief that can't be spoken

There's a pain goes on and on

Phantom faces at the window

Phantom shadows on the floor

Empty chairs at empty tables

Where my friends will meet no more

Oh my friends, my friends

Don't haunt me what your sacrifice was for

Empty chairs at empty tables

Where my men will sing no more

### Details

  * **Length:** 0:02:17
  * **File Size:** 2 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11UMYGioWBlBa6vwVWSiFizd4Sxn0nGbV/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** Empty Chairs at Empty Tables, Claude-Michel Schönberg 
  * **Author:** [Red_Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines)
  * **Singer:** [Red_Vines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Vines/pseuds/Red_Vines)




End file.
